


桃金娘在级长浴室里看到了什么？

by Noahhhh



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahhhh/pseuds/Noahhhh





	桃金娘在级长浴室里看到了什么？

级长浴室小破车

“Crowley，让他走吧。我们…可以继续…”Aziraphale软糯的声音带着冲击与诱惑钻入Crowley的耳朵，让他一时有点发懵，但又立马清醒过来。  
“FUCK OFF！NOW！”Crowley冲着那个穿着格兰芬多校袍的家伙大声喊道。

那家伙跑了

Crowley在门关上的一刹那，伸手抚上了Aziraphale的肩膀。

校袍缓缓滑落。  
接着是碍事的暖黄色领带。  
原本一丝不苟扣着的纽扣也一颗一颗零散开。  
Aziraphale微微发抖，但并不出声阻止。  
他愿意与Crowley坦诚相见。就像他愿意与Crowley一同飞向极乐天堂抑或一同堕入无边地狱一样。  
Crowley也愿意。

不知不觉，两人都已衣衫半褪。  
不知是谁有心还是无意的打滑，也不知是谁悄然勾上了对方的腰肢。两人双双跌入了浴池中。  
水珠迸溅，绽开一朵朵水花。  
水暖思淫欲。  
他们的双手在对方身上流连，游走。偶尔停顿，偶尔颤抖，却始终不舍离开。  
他们能听到对方强劲有力的心跳声。他们能感受到对方的滚烫与渴望。他们的距离在氤氲的水汽中被无限拉近。  
就好像两只磨蹭着垂涎之物的麝香猫。无法控制，难以自持。  
Crowley近乎虔诚的吻过Aziraphale隐隐发红的眼角。又伸出手，在他微微张开的嫣红唇瓣上轻轻摩挲。

这还不够，远远不够。

Crowley突然吻上Aziraphale的嘴，开始用舌头仔细描摹那柔软。  
空出的手则继续向下摸索，轻轻捻过两抹殷红。  
一声掺杂着愉悦和些微克制的轻喘在Crowley耳边响起，像是一剂过量的迷情魔药，不断散发着蛊惑人心的芬芳。  
手接着向下游移。  
游移。  
Aziraphale整个人瘫软在Crowley身上。仿佛即将坠入这水中，这让人铭记一生的美好时刻。

“痛。”  
一声糅合了啜泣声又因为害羞而刻意压抑着的轻呼拉回了Crowley早已迷失在无边快感中的的大脑。  
他放缓了自己的动作。  
Aziraphale也从一开始的痛苦中摆脱。  
欢愉将两人包裹，没有人能从这罂粟花一样令人上瘾的美妙中独自抽身而出。  
时间在他们两人之间被无尽延长。

灵肉交融。

这正是他们所期盼的。

一声闷哼。  
满室旖旎。

没有人知道哭泣的桃金娘那天在级长浴室里看到了什么能让她回味一辈子的东西。  
桃金娘：“别问，问就是哔———————”


End file.
